Trip to Garlandia
Trip To Garlandia is the 5th episode of Universe Demolition. Sypnosis The guys make a trip to a battle-camp in Shamora,Garlandia.Somebody wants to get in the way of their training,but the boys cannot save the day. So who will????????????? Plot At the Airport The boys are with Nigel at LAX Airport. Nigel: So where are you guys going? Announcer: The trip to Minnesota starts boarding now. Aiden: We're going to Garla- Andrew knocks Aiden in the stomach. Aiden:-ndia He Growls. Andrew knocks Aiden in the stomach again. Aiden:Arrrrrrh. Nigel:Whaaaaa??? Andrew: Garlandia St. in Minnesosota. Minnesota I mean... Nigel: Cool. I am gonna look that up. Aiden(happily):You should do that. It helps the mind bloss- Andrew headbutts Aiden and he falls to the ground. Andrew: I suggest you NEVER look that up! Nigel: But Why? I got a great Sony Ericsson, with temporary internet connection. What could go wrong? Andrew (sarcasticly): Nothing about your phone for sure!!! Nigel: I knew it. I just showed you up, Lane!!!!!!!!! Aiden lifts his head up to speak. Aiden: The main reason why you cannot look the place up is because it doesn't really e- Aiden headbutts him again. Nigel: Well, OK then. On the Plane. Well we are almost there.The Chilli Dogs were awesome. And the airport trouble wasn't hectic at all! Aiden is seen with a bruised forehead and cut lips on some cold ice. Aiden:Wasn't hectic for One of us. Andrew:I see your enthusiasm. Andrew smiles! Aiden: SHUTUP!!!!!!!After you knocked the CRUD out of me, I started to see weird things. Andrew: What, your first minutes of puberty?! Aiden: No. More, things that I did not know could be seen. Andrew: You are a 15-year old dyslexian who got one A for a paper on Sticks which you did in 7th grade but what was due in 3rd grade. What do you know? Aiden: That's it! I am going to use the restroom! Aiden goes into the restroom. Andrew: What could he be doing? It's not like he is gonna produce like Eyeguy in that airplane episode of Omni-World. Or will he? In the background, Danny is sitting in a seat pretending to be watching Star Wars III. Danny:My time to shine will arrive!!! Suddenly there is a knock by the airplane window next to Andrew. Aiden is in his Toraxo Form and he is trying to signal a battle call. Andrew: Oh you wanna battle Mr. Cutlip BruiseHead. Then bring it on. But first... Andrew sneaks into the restroom and jumps out the plane, Danny following. Andrew turns into Largancanter and Danny morphs into An Invisible Evolved Necofriggian, to stay out of the fight. Andrew: Largancanter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Largancanter charges at Toraxo but Toraxo shoots water pellets at him blinding him temporarily. Toraxo:Sucker!!! Largancanter:Time to turn on the KillSwitch. Largancanter shoots 300 fireballs at Toraxo, but Toraxo shoots 300 water pellets at Largancanter. They both fall screaming and Danny flies down. They fall to the Garlandian Battle Camp. Andrew: It is 7am in Garlandia and our battle counsellor will arrive in 3.2. A counsellor named Earl rushes to the boys. Earl: Hey guys. Well if it isn't the Lane Bros. Aiden:Hello?? Earl: Hey fooladeedies, wanna rummy on down to the banana fillydidda battle camp. Andrew: Any chance you had drugs? Earl holds a bottle of water. Earl:Yeah.And guys, never drink water after taking paracetamol, which is what I'm doing now. He drinks the water and fallS backwards with his eyes open. Aiden: R.I.P. Andrew:It was so sad!!!!!! I am gonna wipe my eyes. Andrew pulls out a blue tissue of his shirt pocket, but takes many multicoloured ones out like a clown. Andrew:And I even have flowers! He holds a bunch of flowers in his hands. Aiden: Quit the act, rodeo clown. Andrew frowns. Andrew: Let's head into camp and start training. It is 7:20, training starts in 10 minutes.GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They run inland. At Camp The boys are busy making spears. They are being trained by Toby Joshling, a 27-year old Plumber. Toby: So you have done your spears!Great work. Andrew: Do you mind if I stab Aiden with mine? Aiden: Or vice versa? They both Growl. Toby: No and No. Let's move on to actual Plumber Training. Rookie Style. The song'' This is War ''plays while the boys work on levitation, perfect morphing how to debug badges and battlefield practice. 400px|right|The song that signals the training in this episode Aiden: That was so challenging. I am sweating in places I didn't know I could sweat. Andrew: So NOW you rip television off. I bet in a few seconds you'll be making a fanfic on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki. Aiden has his phone, and is searching the web. Andrew: Why must I always be correct!!! Toby: You guys are proper plumbers. You rock. Has anybody seen Earl!! The boys glare at Toby. Andrew: Who the feathers is that?!?!?!?! Suddenly a Condor-Like Figure comes Shooting down at the boys. Aiden: Drat. Toby: It's Master Condor Watch out. We are doomed! Andrew: Not with 2 heroes you are not. Aiden: Oh yeah! Andrew: It's time to make some sparks. Andrew aims to slam the Krystalit3 but sees that it has no power. Aiden: Dang! This defect devices are useless here! Andrew: Ya think!?!?!?!?!? Master Condor: Where is Tobias Lane!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????? Aiden: He passed away a while ago. Master Condor Blasts Aiden's torso. Andrew: Big C, he really deserved that. Condor blasts Andrew's torso. Andrew: But I did NOT. Toby: Oh we are gonna be cooked on Condor's barbecque tonight. Andrew: What sense is in that? Aiden: I get it. Aiden is chewing on barbecque chicken. Andrew:?????? Aiden: Mmmm. Spiced to make it tasty like salsa. Toby: There was no sense in that. Danny is behind the boys and finally morphs into Waterhazard and then into Ultimate Waterhazard, then into Ultimate Evolved Waterhazard. UEW:Time to Strutt my Stuff. He uses his evolved waterwacker and whips Condor 3 times. Andrew: Who are you? UEW: I am Danny Rexton. I am here to save the day. Aiden: High School Bud Say What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? UEW continues to whip Condor, until the bird chickens out and flies away. Andrew: Whoah. You are.....AWESOME. Danny Morphs Down. Danny: I know. So can I join the team? Andrew: Dude, when you saved us you were in the group. Danny: Thanks. Aiden: Whatever. Check this. I can stay conscious after knocking my head on a wooden pole. Aiden runs up to the pole and knocks him self out. Andrew and Danny: FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END. Category:TUK STUDIOS Category:Episodes of Universe Demolition Category:Episodes Category:Universe Demolition